


Loveliest Lies of All

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, we all need a sobbing happy janus in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Janus reflects on the events of Putting Others First.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Loveliest Lies of All

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the last song on Janus' playlist "Into the Unknown" by The Blasting Company.

Things could have gone better. It all could have gone _so_ much better.

But _damn_ if the results didn’t still feel amazing.

Thomas had told him he was right. He’d told them his name. Patton had told him he wasn’t wrong about everything. Was it really any surprise that now, in the middle of the night when he was staring at the ceiling, his heated blanket keeping him warm, he was crying?

Sure, there’s uncertainty. Janus honestly doubted things would go smoothly once Virgil showed up in the conversations again. There were still things that needed to be resolved with Roman, and God he felt sorry for Logan.

But right now he couldn’t help but be happy for himself. He had a seat in those discussions now. Thomas would _listen_ to him, consider his opinion more, take care of himself when he needed to.

And fuck if that wasn’t the best feeling he’s had in years. The sheer amount of validation Janus felt right now, it was almost overwhelming.

Well… if the quiet sob that just escaped him was anything to go by, he was overwhelmed. Not like it mattered though, it was the middle of the night and he could cry or sob all he wanted. He could let himself feel just how absolutely euphoric he was over finally being accepted.

Janus wouldn’t be pushed down by Thomas anymore.

And with a little bit of work? He wouldn’t be pushed down by anyone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
